The 5 Times John said I Love You and the One Other Time
by ButterscotchCandybatch
Summary: John is loving, Sherlock is suspicious. Established Johnlock relationship but no smut. One-shot.


**The Five times John said "I love you" and the One other time…**

_John is loving, Sherlock is suspicious. Established Johnlock relationship. One-shot._

* * *

**ONE:**

John climbed out of their bed and gave Sherlock a quick kiss as he left. "Off the clinic today, see you this evening. I love you."

Sherlock grunted an acknowledgement, rolled over and went back to sleep.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

**TWO:**

Sherlock had been brilliant, as usual and everyone at the crime scene was impressed – some more willingly than others. John was very willing. He beamed at Sherlock and right in front of D.I. Lestrade he leaned over to Sherlock and said "Fantastic! You were amazing! I love you, you know."

Sherlock blushed and was unable to say anything at all.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

**THREE:**

Sherlock was in the middle of a new case and had been staring down the microscope for three hours without a break in sight. John had fallen asleep on the lab bench twice already and finally decided to pack it in for the night.

"Sherlock, I'm going home."

No answer.

"I'll come back in the morning with some coffee unless I hear from you, OK?"

No answer.

"Right, I'm going then. I love you."

No answer.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

**FOUR:**

After the case had been solved, Sherlock was keen to catch up on what he'd missed while he was working. He ate, he watched some bad telly and he waited for John to come home. When John finally arrived back at the flat, Sherlock pounced on him and they had a whirlwind episode of fantastic shagging. When it was over and they both lay panting and sweaty on top of the sheets, John kissed Sherlock on the bare shoulder nearest him and whispered into his skin, "I love you, so much."

Sherlock's eyes were closed and John concluded he was probably asleep already.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

**FIVE:**

It was a lazy Saturday between cases. John had been reading a bit online and updating his blog. Sherlock was doing some kind of experiment in the kitchen which involved dropping rusty nails into a bottle of ink. John got up to stretch his back and make himself a cup of tea.

"Sherlock, I'm making some tea, do you want any?"

"Just tea for me."

John snorted softly to himself. "Do you listen to me when I talk to you?"

"Black with one sugar."

"What a great git. You're lucky I love you."

"No thanks, not hungry."

John just rolled his eyes and made the tea.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

**AND ONE:**

After dinner John had pottered around the kitchen cleaning up and made himself a final cup of tea for the day. He had checked his blog for comments or cases and was just about ready for bed. Sherlock was lying on the sofa, but it wasn't clear if he was thinking or just lying there.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight Sherlock, I lo…"

"Don't!" Sherlock interrupted.

John looked surprised. "Don't what? Don't go to bed? You don't need me and I'm tired. I have to work tomorrow."

"No, don't keep saying 'I love you' like that. Just tell me what you want."

"What I… Sherlock, I don't want anything."

Sherlock glared at John from the couch. "I'm not naïve John. When people say 'I love you' it usually means they want something. Emotions, John! People give a stroke to the ego of those they are in relationships with in order to get something they want. Sex, gifts, compliments, and so on. Well you know I don't do emotions so there's no point saying it to get something from me. If you want sex or anything else, just say so."

John was standing still and staring at Sherlock long enough to make him uncomfortable.

"Sherlock, that's one of the worst things I've heard for a long time. If all you hear when I tell you I love you is an attempt to manipulate you, well, you've got your wish. I'll stop saying it. When you've figured out what I really mean, you let me know."

John stalked off to bed. Sherlock remained on the sofa, deep in his Mind Palace. John had set him a challenge to figure out and Sherlock never backed down from a challenge.

John woke suddenly as Sherlock slid into bed next to him.

"John, are you awake?"

"I am now."

"I worked it out!"

"Sherlock, it's bleeding four in the morning! What did you work out that was worth waking me for?"

"I worked out what you want from me when you say that you love me."

"I told you, I don't want anything!"

"Yes, you do. Everyone does."

"I've had enough of this conversation, I'm going to sleep."

"No, I've got it right. You have to tell me I'm right."

"Sherlock, you're wrong. I don't want anything except to go to sleep."

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say it, and I'll give you what you want."

"Oh, for crying out loud. If I say it, will you shut up and let me go to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Fine. You great git, even when you are being an idiot at four in the morning, I love you."

"I love you too."

…

"I was right, wasn't I? That was what you wanted."

"Er, well, yes."

"You see, John? Everyone wants something. I just had to work out what you wanted."

"Yes, you're very smart. Now shut up."

There was a pause.

Then in a rather unsure voice, as if he did not truly believe the results of his own deduction, Sherlock ventured. "And that's really all?"

"Mmm?"

"That's really the only thing you want from me. To tell you something you already know is true."

"Yes. That's really all. And if you don't shut up I really am going to kill you."

Sherlock, who was getting better at understanding his John, shut up. He simply snuggled down and slid his arm around John's waist under the covers. John interlaced his fingers with Sherlock's and they both relaxed into sleep.


End file.
